Sparkbroken: Part 5, Extinct
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Not telling you guys anything. Read it for yourselves. :P This is the finale of my Sparkbroken series.


Sam stared at Bumblebee's body. Grief, sadness, and anger flowed through him. Why had he listened to Bee? He had done it because that's what Bee wanted. He did the right thing.

*X*

Ratchet scrambled to his feet and raced over to Optimus, who writhed on the ground in pain.

"Optimus!" He raised his voice in order to try and calm the Prime. "Stop moving."

Prime didn't completely stop, but for the most part, he did not move as much. He had also quieted himself, only letting out a few moans and grunts.

"That's more like it." The medic muttered.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus burst out, his voice hoarse with pain.

Ratchet felt a new wave of grief. "H-He's dead." He stuttered.

"What?" Optimus almost shouted, jolting upright and opening his optics all the way. The Prime glanced around and spotted Sam next to Bumblebee.

"It's what he wanted." Ratchet explained sadly. "He told us to kill him. He said that it was one of the only ways to survive."

Ratchet saw the Prime calm down slightly, but then tense again. "Where's Quintessa?"

Ratchet jerked around and got to his feet. His gaze flew around the whole area. "Slag it! She got away." Ratchet stomped one foot on the ground.

Optimus sighed disappointedly. The Prime held out a hand for Ratchet to pull him up.

The medic pulled his hand and the Prime flew to his feet. Then they started towards where Sam and Bumblebee were. Ratchet supported the Prime's bad side as they went. Optimus didn't seem to care about his injured leg.

When they reached Sam and the body of Bumblebee, no one moved.

Only Optimus said something. "Quintessa is going to pay for this."

Ratchet just nodded in agreement. Then the medic remembered something. He looked at Optimus and let go of him. He made his way towards Ironhide's body. He reached the body and just sat down beside it, remembering all the fun times he and Hide had together. Ironhide had been his best friend. Two of the bots that Ratchet cared deeply about had died in this battle.

He got up and started dragging the body towards the others. He'd lift it, but he didn't have much strength left after fighting Bumblebee. It took him a couple minutes, but he got the body over to Sam and the Prime.

But before they could start mourning the dead bots, Ratchet heard footsteps behind them. He spun around. Quintessa. The green medic baled his fists and tensed his muscles.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded firmly.

Optimus and Sam turned to see who he was talking to.

"Quintessa!" Optimus snarled. The Prime's swords came out.

*X*

Quintessa stared at her creations. Her beautiful creations hated her. It was maddening, but she hated these particular two as well.

"If you really want to survive, you have to go through me!" She growled at them.

*X*

Optimus looked at Quintessa, his anger rising by the second. She was the reason Bumblebee and Ironhide were dead. She was going to pay for it; With death.

Optimus had lost faith, but without realizing it. He charged at Quintessa yelling, "I'll kill you!" as he did. He slashed his swords at her with his full strength. He was so angry that he didn't feel any pain. Every time the stud of his leg hit the ground, he didn't feel it. All he noticed was that he was uneven when he moved.

He swung the sword again, missing again. He let out a yell of anger and then burst out, "Die!" He swung after each miss, his anger intensifying when he kept failing to hit anything.

*X*

Sam watched as Ratchet opened his saws and began spinning them. The medic ran after Optimus, to fight beside him as they tried to kill Quintessa.

In seconds, the two Autobots were fighting side by side, matching footsteps and movements almost exactly. Well, except the fact that Ratchet had saws instead of swords.

Speaking of swords, Sam looked away to find his. It had turned into a bracelet and was back on his wrist. He looked back at the battle before him.

When he looked, it was just in time to see Optimus stab through Quintessa's neck. She screamed and fell to the ground, blood pouring out rather than energon. Her body jerked once and then laid still. Quintessa was now dead.

But, moments after that happened; there was a loud boom in the air. Everyone looked up to see an extremely nuclear alien bomb blow up.

Optimus seemed to know what it was. "It's going to kill us all." He looked at Ratchet and then Sam. "It was an honor fighting beside you both."

There was a real sadness in Ratchet's voice as he said, "Indeed, it was a great honor. I'll miss you both."

Right before the explosion touched Earth, Sam said his final words. "Goodbye guys." Tears slid down his face as the planet Earth exploded, along with the rest of the Milky Way.

Transformers, humans, and all other species on the nine planets were now extinct. Extinct.

Extinct.

 **This is the end of the Sparkbroken series. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
